


I fingered my step-sister

by Kakashisith



Series: The killer-life [3]
Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Heavy Drinking, Self-Discovery, Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: gimme a B, gimme an A, gimme a B, gimme a Y, what's that spell?
Relationships: Otis B. Driftwood/Baby Firefly
Series: The killer-life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596301
Kudos: 10
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	I fingered my step-sister

Baby Firefly was sitting in the middle of her too hot and too humid room, drinking. Being drunk was Baby's coping mechanism.  
Sometimes she liked whiskey, sometimes beer. But she never sayd no to a nice bottle of wine. Red or white, it didn`t matter. Right now she had red Merlot on the table.  
A sour and vile taste slipped into Baby's mouth, nullifying her, stealing away reality in favour of fantasy. She came to lust after it like no other, the strong tonic becoming her only "cure."  
She was free from the prison, that`s the only thing, that mattered right now. Nothing else...  
From the pounding head, vomit taste in her mouth and dehydrated feeling she figured she must have been drinking heavily last night. Her throat felt like sandpaper. It hurt to move. At least the curtains were still closed, she was always adverse to bright light when she was hungover. Maybe she could sleep it off. She wanted to be nineteen again when she didn't get hangovers, now with each passing year they got worse. This must be why so many older folks didn't get drunk anymore, they'd learnt the hard way.  
The wine bottle was almost clear, suggesting that it was the sweet golden wine that gave it such a pretty hue.  
Baby wanted a wine bottle shaped more as an hour-glass so that her hand could fit around the middle more comfortably, or perhaps one of those corked fat bottles would be better, the sort that had a handle. She was vain, but who could blame her?  
She stood up. The world spinned a bit around her. Yeah, Baby was getting drunk, but she`d always liked the feeling of it.  
Her legs didn’t work as she told them. Neither did her hands. Or her fingers. Somewhere, deep inside Baby knew her brain was sending signals telling her what to do. Whether or not her body was listening was a different story. She could feel it moving. It can feel it doing what it wants. So very drunk...  
Wine...  
"She got a corpse  
Under her bed  
He had her fun  
But now he's dead..."  
Somehow, without falling over or injuring herself, Baby Firefly managed to reach the wine cellar.  
It was like a closet, only much larger. The walls were covered in shelves, and, wherever they looked, the friends could always see it.  
Wine.  
The shelves were covered in wine bottles, arranged neatly, their colorful tops giving the impression that they were shooting at you if you looked long enough. The floor was covered in barrels, most likely filled with wine, as was obvious by the little taps on the sides.  
She felt as steady as a leaf in a storm. She was as steady as a baby taking it's first steps. Being intoxicated was fun at first, but the following hangover and maybe headache didn`t scare Baby.  
Unsteadily she moved back to her room, 2 bottles of wine with her. It was sheer luck, that she didn`t lose her balance.  
An hour later, Baby was sitting on the floor, having her second wine. She was bored to death.  
She turned her head and got a glimpse of a familiar male figure on her open door. Baby watched him for a moment, he seemed to have some fun.  
To Baby, Otis looked really good. He was wearing his a bit too-tight jeans that hugged his body from right places and a green top. On the belt, he had a pistol. Probably taken from Aquarius or one of his men. None of that mattered. They all were dead.  
Baby sighed and tilted her head, so her blode hair flew around. She wished, she didn`t have such a weird feelings against her step-brother.  
"What are...you standin` there, come in..."she invited.  
Otis annoyed the Hell outta her, but somehow Baby enjoyed it. Plus, she was sure, that Otis had same feelings about her...  
"What are you doing, Baby?" he asked her slowly.  
"Oh, just wasting time..."and her voice was slurry. "Nothin` much to do here."  
"But Baby, what about some REAL fun?" he asked dryly.  
"Je M’en Fous - I just wanna stay here..."she disagreed, trying to keep her tone light."Besides, it`s too hot outside."  
Otis was a bit confused.  
"I guess..."he said uncertainly. He watched, as Baby took a big gulp of wine from the bottle and started coughing. It seemed, like she just didn`t want to stop drinking at all.  
The drinking didn`t stop there, though. Baby proceeded to finish this particular bottle and starting the other one. She kept drinking and drinking, ignoring Otis` disapproving remarks and the shake of his head.  
Otis couldn`t understand what was going on with her, what was wrong with her. It was like she had suddenly changed.  
Baby didn`t listen to Otis, as she drank her anger and anxiety, all having to do with Otis, away.  
She tried to make an unsteady step towards the man, but almost fell. Almost. If Otis hadn`t caught her in the middle of the fall.  
"Otis...put me down."Baby complained.  
"I`ll put you down, if you go to bed, you little bitch."Otis grinned, as he dragged her towards the huge bed.  
Then, he eased the blonde down to the bed and sighed.  
"Baby?"he asked her quietly, turning his body towards her. She had her grey eyes closed but opened them, when he said her name. She smiled and then leaned towards him.  
"Yeah?" she asked and her voice was slightly husky. Otis gulped before speaking.  
They sat in silence for about a minute.  
"I would like to fuck you into the mattress. But you`re too fucking drunk..."  
She smiled at him again and then kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Umm...Baby...?" he asked after a short while.  
She didn`t open her eyes.  
"Otis?"  
"Are you okay...with this?"  
"Yeah... we should do it..."she mumbled, pulling her shirt off.  
"Are you sure? I mean...if we start now...I cannot stop myself."  
That`s when Baby Firefly opened her eyes and leaned towards Otis again. His breath caught in his throat when she tried to kiss him again.  
"I am okay... I`m not that drunk. Trust me, I want it too!"  
She grinned widely at Otis and opened the belt of her jeans.  
"Oh Otis, you are such a sweetheart,"she purred and he caught the smell of her hair.  
" Come feed desire  
Her brother said  
Hey, throw him on the fire..."  
Otis licked the shell of her ear, making Baby shiver and want for more. He grinned and chuckled, inhaling her scent. It was a mixture of wine, sweat and something very unique.  
"I wanna fuck you so hard that you cannot walk straight for days."he pulled her against him and eased the zipper down, placing his hand into hea jeans."Baby...you`re already wet? You wicked little thing..."  
She laughed at him and he chuckled as he bit the side of her neck. "You like that? Huh?"  
Otis pulled the thong she was wearing aside and groaned, feeling how smooth and soft she was. His fingers teased her, she was arching up, sounding like a cat. Her breathing quickened even more with the teasing and Otis smirked right before he pushed 2 fingers in and felt her tense up.  
He held her tightly against him, as his long fingers curved and moved in and out of Baby`s wet pussy. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the pleasure she was feeling.  
"Come on, I know you like this,"Otis chuckled, "Just like that."his thumb touched her clit and Baby made a loud moan.  
He licked his lips."You are close, aren`t you?"  
He moved his fingers a bit faster and harder. Then he felt Baby`s body tense and her muscles clamped down around his fingers and she went on moaning, as Otis helped her through her orgasm.  
"What a good little bitch you are..."Then he pulled his fingers out and smelled them. "You smell like Hell came up to Earth."


End file.
